Fifty Shades of the Battle
by Queen Bookworm the First
Summary: The thoughts of fifty different people during the Battle of Hogwarts... 1. Charlie Weasley; 2. Parvati Patil; 3. Pansy Parkinson; 4. Romilda Vane; 5. Terry Boot; 6. Katie Bell; 7. Bane
1. Charlie Weasley

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

200 Characters in 200 Days: Charlie Weasley

Drabble Club: ground (word)

Emotion Challenge: Distracted

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

 **AN** : This is my fiftieth story! *wipes eyes* So proud! This is fitting: fifty stories in a collection as my fiftieth story… Thank you to everyone who has supported me throughout this! I couldn't have done this without you guys!

* * *

He stared up at the sky, eyes shimmering with unshed tears that yearned ever so desperately to be free, to fall the ground. The sound of roars echoed in his ears as the sky was filled with dragon fire once again, becoming a sea of flames.

Flashes of a girl with pink hair spun through his mind. The sound of her laughter filled his ears, drowning out the roars.

 _Dora._

He wished he could Apparate to Hogwarts this very moment and see her. Hold her in his arms… just one time.

But his duty was here, in the chaos-ridden fields of Romania. He could not leave.

He steeled his heart, pushing away all thoughts of _her_ , and dove into the battle with a cry.

He could only hope that he would make Dora proud.


	2. Parvati Patil

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

200 Characters in 200 Days: Parvati Patil

Drabble Club: Sometimes what we wish for the most is what will be our downfall.

Emotion Challenge: Satisfied

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

* * *

Parvati dove behind a pillar as the Death Eater fired a curse at her, the green light narrowly missing her.

"Parvati!" she heard a familiar voice call.

 _Padma._

Parvati shot a hex at the Death Eater and ran, eyes searching for her sister desperately. Finally, she found her, lying in a crumpled heap. A Death Eater towered over her, his face contorted into a leer. He raised his wand, lips parting to say something, and Parvati lunged for him, pulling him down to the ground with her.

She writhed under the Death Eater as he smirked at her. "Thought you'd throw me off that easily, eh?" He pinned her arms down, eyes taking in her fear greedily.

The Death Eater grabbed a knife from his robes, holding it over her throat as he smiled. Then, in one languid movement, he slit her throat.

Parvati felt blood trickle down her neck, seeping onto her shirt. A silent gasp escaped her lips.

The Death Eater laughed, getting up. With one last stare, he left.

A tear slipped out of her eyes as the world darkened around her.

Then, she felt a cold hand take her own.

 _Padma._

She managed to open her eyes and meet Padma's gaze.

"Padma," she whispered, a small smile creeping onto her bloody lips. She ignored the blood gurgling in her throat.

"Parvati." Padma offered her a sad smile. "I suppose— I suppose this is the end."

"At least we're together."

 _Sometimes what we wish for the most is what will be our downfall._

Downfall or not, she didn't mind. As long as she was with her sister.


	3. Pansy Parkinson

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

200 Characters in 200 Days: Pansy Parkinson

Drabble Club: bottom (word)

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

* * *

Pansy slumped down against the wall, a sigh escaping her lips. The bars of the dungeon seemed to tower over her, the iron glinting in the dim light from the torches.

Was she meant to stay here for the whole battle? Die here?

"No," she said, taking a deep breath. "Pansy Parkinson, you will _not_ rot in this stupid dungeon!"

A few of the Slytherins cast her odd glances then turned back to their heated conversations.

She knew that if the "Light" won, she would be at the bottom. Shunned.

And she simply couldn't stand that. _No one_ pushed a Parkinson to the bottom.

Even if it was the last thing she did, she would make sure the Parkinsons would stay at the top.


	4. Romilda Vane

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

200 Characters in 200 Days: Romilda Vane

Drabble Club: jump (word)

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

* * *

Her breath was heavy and ragged, chest heaving with every one. She wished she could close her eyes and never open them. She wished she could just leave all this pain behind.

"I can't give up," she whispered. "You have to show them, Romilda Vane."

She stared at the broken hall, eyes fixed on the jagged edge. How easy it would be to just jump off.

"You have to show them," she said, but her body seemed to defy her as she crawled forward. Her hands gripped the edge, drawing perfect beads of red that she ignored.

 _Jump,_ the traitorous voice in her mind hissed. _Jump, and it will all be over._

"I will not jump," she said. "I will not jump!"

She leaned forward, eyes frenzied.

She had to show them that she wasn't just a pretty face. That she wasn't a coward that didn't belong in Gryffindor.

"I. Will. Not. Jump!" she screamed, pushing herself away from the edge. "You will show them, Romilda Vane. I will not jump."

She would show them.


	5. Terry Boot

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Harry Potter.

200 Characters in 200 Days: Terry Boot

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

* * *

Terry ran through the corridors, hoping with all the might he had that he would make it to the other side. He heard screaming everywhere; no matter where he went, he couldn't escape them.

 _You have to get to the other side. You have to._

Terry had thought he'd be able to easily escape, given all his knowledge. It was a proud thought, but he couldn't help himself.

What was the use of knowledge when almost everyone in sight has wanted to kill him?

He heard a feeble whimper from under a massive pillar. "Help," came the whisper. Terry skidded to a stop.

He squatted down, glancing at the other side. Did he have the time to help this person?

 _No._ He couldn't be that selfish.

He pulled out his wand and cast a charm, lifting the pillar up. A mangled body lay underneath. Terry felt bile rise in his throat when he recognized the face.

"Michael."

"Terry."

Terry lifted Michael's bloody body into his arms, ignoring the red staining his shirt. "Don't die."

A dry laugh escaped Michael's lips. "Do you think I'm deliberately trying to?"

"Please don't die," Terry whispered. He cast a multitude of healing charms in a hurry, but none of them seemed to have any effect on Terry.

"Terry, promise me something," Michael said. "Promise me you won't bloody kill yourself over failing."

"But—"

"Promise!" Michael's eyes hardened as he gripped Terry's hand tightly.

Terry stared at him with clouded eyes. "I… I promise."

A sad smile crept onto Michael's lips. His hold on Terry's hand loosened as his eyes dimmed.

A strangled sob escaped Terry's lips as he gazed down at Michael's limp body, a tear slipping out of his eyes.

What was the use of knowledge when it couldn't save Michael?


	6. Katie Bell

200 Characters in 200 Days: Katie Bell

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

Drabble Club: broom (item)

* * *

Katie gripped the handle of her broom tightly, her fingers almost shaking as she ducked a blast of fire. A small smile crept onto her lips as she caught sight of Oliver, and her heart fluttered.

 _Not now, Katie,_ she reminded herself. _This is war._

Still, she couldn't help but speed up until she flying beside Oliver. He turned to look at her, reaching out a hand to hold hers.

"We're going to win this," he said, stealing a kiss. Katie leaned forward, pressing her forehead against his.

"Yeah." Her voice was laced with a small trace of fear. They shared another kiss.

She pulled back after a minute, brows furrowed in worry. "Stay safe for me, Oliver."

"Isn't the man supposed to say that?" he retorted with a scoff, eyes glinting playfully—something that only Oliver could do even in the middle of a war.

Katie smiled, shaking her head. "Roles switch in desperate times."

Oliver offered her that lopsided grin of his that she loved. "Whatever you say."

"Come on," she said, squeezing his hand. "Let's go win this war."


	7. Bane

Emotion Challenge: Worried

200 Characters in 200 Days: Bane

Drabble Club: centaur (creature)

Fifty Shades of...Challenge

* * *

He stared at the sky, wishing he could see the stars. But the smoke and lights were everywhere, keeping the bright flash of starlight out of view.

"Tell me," he whispered, stomping his hooves. His brows were furrowed in worry. "Tell me what to do."

The only answers he got were numerous screams. The sound of hooves pounding against the forest floor echoed all around him.

Bane reared up, pawing at the air as if he could reach up and wave all the smoke away. Just to see the stars.

The stars have always told him what to do. But now they are gone.

How will he survive this battle without the stars?


	8. Dennis Creevey

200 Characters in 200 Days: Dennis Creevey

Drabble Club: fresh (word)

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

* * *

Dennis held the camera gingerly, turning it over and staring at the glass. A broken face looked back at him. It wasn't the fresh blood staining his robes. It wasn't the cuts or bruises. It was the eyes that were broken.

Dennis hugged his knees and scooted back into the cramped broom cupboard. A fat tear rolled down his cheek. The camera lay at his side.

Dennis remembered how happy Colin looked when he first took a picture with the camera. Now, all he wishes for is to see Colin's face again, smiling at him.

He thinks he hears a scream in the distance. Then again, who wouldn't scream?

Maybe Colin will come back.

Maybe he won't.


	9. Poppy Pomfrey

Drabble Club: bed (item)

200 Characters in 200 Days: Madame Pomfrey

Fifty Shades of… Challenge

* * *

Poppy's robes flew behind her as she raced into the hospital wing, carrying a tray of potions. She glanced over her shoulder every few seconds, waiting for a Death Eater to burst in.

"Heal them, Poppy," the wavering voice of Dedalus Diggle said. "Em and I will keep guard."

"Thank you," she whispered, kneeling beside a bed. Her heart squeezed at the sight of the mangled figure of Lavender Brown. The girl had been brought in a few minutes after she had gotten mauled by a werewolf, according to Dedalus.

Blood dripped down the nasty gashes at Lavender's pale neck, staining the ivory skin. Poppy's heart raced as she looked around at the hospital wing, her heart filling dread with each taken bed. There were so many…

 _No._ She had to concentrate. These people needed her help, and it was her duty to give it to them.

Poppy fixed her eyes on Lavender and set to work, muttering spells as she waved her wand, gently pouring potions into the girl's mouth.

She may be just a Healer, but she had a part in this battle, and she was going to fulfill it.


	10. Cormac McLaggen

Golden Snitch: Cormac/Hermione

200 Characters in 200 Days: Cormac McLaggen

Fifty Shades… Challenge

* * *

Cormac remembered kissing Hermione Granger last year. Last year, when he could care about girls, joke around, worry about Quidditch.

Last year seemed like a thing long gone.

He'd been thrown into this chaos of a world, and suddenly, everything was about living to see the dawn. There were a lot of days when he'd been unsure of whether he would live to see the dawn.

"Move!" he heard a girl scream, her voice muted. He was pushed to the side. He blinked and looked around, wand drawn. Hermione Granger stared back at him, her lips pursed.

"Thanks," he muttered, eyes widening as a Death Eater fired a curse at her from behind. Hermione whirled around and shot a Stunning spell at the Death Eater, knocking him out.

Cormac watched as Ron runs by and stops at Hermione's side, wrapping his arms in a hug. He saw the look Hermione gave him, a look full of love. It sickened to see it, filled him with a bubbling envy.

 _Shake it out of it,_ he reminded himself. _You're in a war._ He didn't have time for this, not in the middle of a battle.

Still, he couldn't help but let himself dream of a girl with brown hair.


End file.
